The Tanaguhchi orphanage
by Okazaki Kaito
Summary: Mai is an orphan at the Tanaguchi orphanage but the orphanage is actually a experiment facility. Mai never new her parents and only knew the 'men in white'. SPR was hired to get rid of the ghost however what will they find? will they meet Mai? gene is alive in this.
1. Chapter 1

_italics is thoughts*_

no one POV

Mai awoke to the sound of the metal chains wraped around her leg but what does it matter anymore?

"Ahh~ its bleeding again." Mai sat up and moved the chains off her leg then tended to the wound they left behind.

BANG!

The cell door opened, Mai moved into the corner as the 'men in white' (as Mai called them) came up to her and draged her out,with chains still on,the room.

~ Mai POV~

"It hurts, hurts please sto-" they gag my mouth as they start the experiments. But i dont care anymore, i will never leave and be left here to die. "AHHHHHHHHHH" i screamed as pain shot throughout my body.

~ Same day at SPR~

~ No one POV~

DING!

The door opened to a tall man in a buisness suit"is this Shibuya Phychic Reasearch?" Gene say"yes are you by chance ?" He nods "please take a seat while i get my boss." Gene nocks on Naru's door then Lins. Naru comes out and sits with the potential client. He puts on his fake smile as Lin emerges from his cave and Naru says,"well then docter whats the problem?" Kazuhito says,"well the orphanage i work at it umm, well the the thing is strange things keep happening to the childen. The orphanage only has kids from age 1 to 14 then they go but as soon as the clock strikes 12pm things will start flying around, the children are the only ones who see it and are attacked, just last monday one of the children went to hospital with a broken arm." Lin typed everything down when he talked. Naru replies with,"we will accept the case expect to see us at 9am tommorow and Eugene here will right the adress down." Kazuhito says,"thank you very much ." Gene gets the adress and says,"Tanaguchi orphanage hmm?"

~with Mai~

~Mai POV~

"AHHHHHH" i screamed over and over again as they continued with the experiments only when the door opened to the experiments stoped then he said,"tommorow at 9am a team of paranormal investigators will be here, all the children are to behave and pretend this is an ordinary orphange,for today stop the experiments but leave that one here." He suddenly pointed at me then i froze, is my adopted father so i will never leave and the other kida dont know about me but i know about them, he adopted me because of my phycic powers. He likes to hear me scream until he is satisfied so when I pass out he forces me awake. He stole my virginity 4 years ago when i was 6 ever since he enjoys using me for his pleasure.

He suddenly slaps me and says,"Mai you are mine, only mine understand?" I nod quickly he notices fear in my eyes and says"dont be scared after all you will never leave." He laughs then I say,"Dr. Kazuhito-sama what is happening tommorow?" That was a **BIG** mistake because he stoped laughing and starts to hit me then he kisses me, after what seemed like hours of tortue he stoped and said,"some outsiders are coming to investigate the paranormal stuff happening at the orphanage building. Mai remember to keep quite and icf he talks to you then come to me crying and hide behind me **understand?**... oh right Mai pretend to be mute would you." I nod quickly again and he laughs again _sick bastard_

~at SPR~

~no one POV~

"Gene ring the rest of the team an **TEA** know in my office." Gene says,"mou you tea addict what am I going to do with you?"

Naru goes back into his cave as Gene heads to the kitchen to make tea.

DING!

The door opens to Ayako,Bou-san,John,Masako and Yasuhara, Gene pops his head out of the kitchen to hear monk and Ayako bickering again so he make twa for them as well.

~10minutes later~

"So he have a case tommorow right? At the Tanaguchi orphanage humm were have i heard of that before?" Masako states and Gene says," i know right it sounds familiar but i can't seem to think of anything anyway you lot better go before noll gets mad for using the ofgice as a 'cafe' as he says." They nod and leave.

~at the Shibuya house~

~Gene POV~

 _Ahhhhh I remember the Tanaguchi manor is where_ _ **Mai**_ _is she always comes to me and Masako crying on the astral/spirit plane._

"Gene hurry up and go to bed its late." Says my idiotic scientist of a brother.

So i reply with"ok noll i'll be up in a few."

At that he went up with his black book in hand and still reading at the same time god knows how he does it but he does.

~in Mai's dream~

~Mai POV~

I run over to Gene and Masako but i trip on the way so they started laughing byt i was crying ao Masako helped me up and said,"whats wrong Mai?" I say" punished me again and the experiments lasted all day i hate it at the orphanage please hurry up and find me you 2 you are my only hope to get away." Gene pats my head as Masako kept on reasurring me that they will find me but all of a sudden Masako screams"Ahhh" i say "whats wrong?"she says," what was the orphanage called again where you are Mai." Gene looked like he understood something and let out an'ohhh' sound as i said,"its the Tanaguchi orphanage why?" Then they both freeze and smiled. Masako said,"you will understand tommorow but us two need to leave so bye Mai." I nod as everything went black and I awoke to a scream to only realise it was me screaming and Dr. Kazuhito was with me i noticed It was morning probally around 6 or 7am.

~~\\\\\Authors note/~~~

(Sorry if its bad but i hope you like it.

Please rivew and tell if i should continue or not, its my first story so I hope i could have your thoughts on what i should do to make it better. I hope you enjoy reading this.)


	2. Chapter 2- Gene, Masako and Mai

~Mai pov ~

" -sama" i say with venom trailing behind it. He ignores me and says,"its time to leave the reasearchers at the orphanages are waiting to explain before everyone gets there." "Wha-" he grabs me by the hair and starts to drag me out the room and down the stairs to where the other childern were but to my suprise they all look clean and healthy

~2 hours later~

~no on POV~

(Outside the orphanage with Naru and the gang)

Gene says,"noll me and Masako know someone from here but she needs help this place is no ordinary orphanage." Naru nods as he opens the door and walks in the others following behind him.

Almost immediately Masako spots Mai and walks over to her but not without draging Gene with her of course.

~with Mai~

~Mai POV~

and the others made me put some nice looking clothes for a change as well as having one of my rare showers. Anyway my 'father' was with me and processing my every movement. I knew i had to be careful but as the doors opened i saw a red head and a brown haired but wierd clothed man fighting with each other and a boy with glasses on _'he looks dangerous'_ any way they are not what caught my attention, i saw a young preist and **Gene** and **Masako** and lastly is a boy who looks like Gen- wait **Gene** and **Masako** are **HERE?**

~ No One POV~

put a hand on Mai's shoulder when Gene and Masako came over. Mai tried to move his hand but he just held tighter then leaned down to ear and whispered"Mai don't make a scene or you'll be punished." Mai nods and Gene says,"nice to see you again Dr. I came here to speak to the girl to see if she knows anything is that alright?" Kazuhito replies instantly with,"NO little Mai isn't able to speak therefore can't talk to you isn't that right Mai?"she quickly nods and runs over to Masako and hides behind her. Kazuhito laughs and says,"sorry about her, it seems she likes you so why dont you stay with her for a bit?" Masako nods and Gene says,"well we will be on our way." Gene bowed then Masako.

Mai grabbed Masako's hand and they walked ovet to the others

~Naru POV~

A worker came up to me and the others, he started to explain while Lin wrote it down and I ' _barked_ ' orders out. "John you and Takigawa gather all the children and witnesses, Ayako you and Masako are to do a walkthrough, Yasuhara go to the nearest library and get information finally, Gene make some TEA please." I noticed everyone do as told but Gene and Masako where talking to Kazuhito-san but as i was going to yell at them for slacking off.

Masako held the kids hand and the 3 of them came over to us.

~No one POV~

(Ayako,Monk and John came over as Gene,Masako and Mai did.)

Ayako says,"Masako who this little cutie?" She bends down to face Mai and pets her hair. Mai whiapers,"stop it." Ayako stops and Gene says,"i thought you couldn't speak?"

Mai suddenly tenses and whispers, "be quiet I am being forced to do this. Gene,Masako your mean for not telling me sooner anyway -sama is watching so I need to be careful."

Naru says," I don't care about your problem but can you please get back to work."

the they all run off to do their jobs except NARU of course. Lin suddenly comes back from talking.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Wha-"

~~~~\\\\\Authors note/~~~~

Cliffhanger

Sorry its short, i hope you like it.

I will try to update on a weekly basis.

my younger sister wrote this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3-Sayako

_chapter 3 - Sayako_

~no one POV~

 _ **"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"**_

Ayako screamed

 _ **"wha-"**_ monk/ Bou-san screamed

Naru and the others turned around to see a young girl covered in blood, she had silver hair and eyes blue like the sky she looked around 12 and held a bear that had no eyes or left ear. she was very beautiful yet she was a ghost and everyone knew that foresee she was slightly transparent.

"help me, the bad man is coming, save the children." the girl said as she pointed at Kazuhito.

Naru looked at the girl in wonder then said,"girl, do you know that you have already past on? why do the children need saving?" Mai looked at the girl in pure sadness and whispered" im sorry Sayako i let him do that, its my fault."

the girl now known as Sayako smiled. " i already know that i have died but i am not able to rest until the others are saved by them so i can not leave just yet and this in no ordinary orphanage. im sorry but i have to go."

Mai p.o.v

' they have to know but what can i do? im useless . just that bastards doll and nothing else.'

i turned to look at gene and suddenly go a though so i decided to send him a message telepathically, "gene can you hear me, its me i need you to go and distract and if possible try and get the others to distract the other workers but i need to keep Masako with me. sorry."

 _ **BANG!**_

 _ **'what the hel-'**_ i turned around to see-

Naru p.o.v

 _ **BANG!**_

 **'what in gods name was that?'**

i turned around to see...Gene ...collapsed...Mai was shaking him...wait...what **...GENE!**

i came out of my daze and ran to him.

Gene p.o.v

'what happened?'

" gene, gene, _**GENE**_ get up **, GENE!"**

'Why is everyone screaming?'

"Noll, wha-" i tried to speak but my voice didn't come out

 _ **WHY !**_

 **AHHHH!** I remember that Mai asked me to distract kazahito but after that...what happened?

no one p.o.v

" Ayako whats wrong with him ..."

Naru screamed at the woman. " he collapsed from dehydration and stress so we should go lie him down somewhere preferably with no noise or a floor."

she replied as he sent death glares towards the woman but as she said that Naru **barked** out his orders " John take Gene to a different room ,go with Takigawa, Matsuzaki go with Hara-san and talk to the kids oh and take Mai with you and Lin will you get the floor plans."

 _ **" DAMN YOU , STUPID NARCISSIST!"**_ they all yelled other than the Stoic Lin of course.

 **~~~~~~~~~ AUTHORS NOTE~~~~~~~~~**

 **KAITO HERE!**

so **sorry** about everything and sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer i promise you


End file.
